Towa's Secrets - Heroic Manipulation
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Level Information *Previous: Bardock, the Masked Man *Next: By Shenron's Might! - History Restored Plot You and Trunks defeated Mira and Bardock, enraging Towa, who created a giant wormhole and tried to suck you into it. Bardock regained his senses and saved you all, disappearing into the wormhole with Mira, leaving Towa alone. Just then, the lost hero appeared, silently giving off a black aura. Basic Reward *5,200 Zeni Enemies If the player chose to carry over their Time Patroller from Xenoverse 1, they will replace Ace as an enemy in the level. *Ace (Level 56, HP: 22,000) **Bloody Sauce **Rage Saucer **Darkness Mixer **Baked Sphere **Explosive Wave *Towa (Level 55, HP: 15,507) **Position Shift **Bloody Sauce **Time Bullet **Energy Zone **Science Vanish Dialogue Cutscene 1 *Trunks: I-I'm being pulled in! *Towa: Heh heh heh... One last ace in the hole. *Towa: I'll send you to the space between dimensions. *Towa: ...And it's a one-way trip. *Towa: Once you go in, there's no coming out. *Mira: My battle isn't finished yet! *Towa: We needn't worry about them anymore. *Towa: Let's finish this quickly. *Towa: It's time to go, Mira. *Mira: ... Cutscene 2 *Mira: What the...? *Towa: Bardock?! *Mira: Kgh... Grgh... *Mira: I can't... I can't shake him off! *Mira: H-How is he so strong?! *Towa: Kngh... Haaaaaaaaa!!! *Towa: Rgh! *Mira: Don't! *Towa: Ungh... *Mira: How can someone so weak... *Mira: overpower me?! *Bardock: How dare you make a fool of me... *Bardock: This time, it's not about the Saiyans... *Bardock: or even my son Kakarot! *Bardock: I'm here for payback! *Bardock: Never underestimate a Saiyan's power! *Bardock: Get ready! *Mira: Urgh! *Mira: H-How could I...? By the likes of you...? *Mira: Ugh... Cutscene 3 *Trunks: B-Bardock... *Towa: My Mira... *Trunks: It's over, Towa! *Towa: After all that effort to strengthen him... *Towa: Some masterpiece that was... I disgust myself... *Towa: But I won't be giving up that easily! Battle Start *Trunks: What! I-It's you! *Trunks: You've put my partner under your control too? Towa...! Towa Damaged *Trunks: That must be how Towa got her information on the Time Patrol. *Trunks: There's only one way I know to break Towa's mind control! Cutscene 5 *Towa: Grr... Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots! *Towa: Fine! In that case... *Towa: ...I'll have to... *Towa: ...start off with a clean slate! *Trunks: Wh-What a...! *Trunks: !! *Trunks: H-Huh? Dialogue *Trunks: I guess all we ended up getting was that mask... *Supreme Kai of Time: Welcome home! I was so worried when I lost contact with you. *Elder Kai: Where did you end up, anyway? *Trunks: We went through a wormhole into an unidentified point in time. *Elder Kai: So how did it all go? *Trunks: Huh? How did what go? *Elder Kai: You know, the... Huh? *Trunks: I remember my partner... *Supreme Kai of Time: Hm? What did your partner do? *Trunks: Wait. You're my partner, right? *Supreme Kai of Time: Hold on a second now. Pull your thoughts together. *Supreme Kai of Time: You two have done a lot of great work together. I don't want to see any infighting now. *Elder Kai: That's right. The four of us have a sworn duty to defend history. *Trunks: Wh-What's happening? *Elder Kai: Oh, no! History is changing in all the scrolls at exact the same time! *Supreme Kai of Time: Oh, no... Changes at this scale are bound to affect this world as well. *Supreme Kai of Time: We'll look into the cause of this! You and Trunks should check outside! Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Levels (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2)